Patti-Cake
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Arata getting tired of the way his mother babies his little brother goes to Nanako to log into EDEN into a private forum that he created for him and his friends. He sees Ami there with her Digimon playing a child's game.


**Title: Patti-Cake**

 **Category: Digimon**

 **Pairing: Ami/Arata**

 **Rating: K**

 **Summary: Arata getting tired of the way his mother babies his little brother goes to Nanako to log into EDEN into a private forum that he created for him and his friends. He sees Ami there with her Digimon playing a child's game.**

 **Based on an image: I was going to link the picture here but I cannot seem to find it back on Tumblr where I first saw it and I cannot seem to figure out Pixiv search engine where I know it came from.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owe the legal rights to Digimon.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

"Arata Sanada, share your laptop with your younger brother," a female voice shouted coming into the yelled person's room where a teenager almost to the point of being an adult was sitting on the bed.

The teenager had ragged black hair that needed to be brushed but he was just too lazy too, his grey eyes glanced over at his mother who was mostly blocked by the darkness of his room minus the soft glow coming from his laptop and the darkness of the hallway, he wore a white jacket over a blue bodysuit, the last outfit that his father gave him before going overseas and ended up getting killed.

"No," Arata said, "when I got this laptop out of my own money - may I remind you that we agreed since it was completely my money from my part-time job - I will not share it with my brother who breaks everything that I own!"

"Share it with your brother this instant," his mother commanded.

"He's not even my brother, he's my step-brother," Arata said. "So no, besides I'm currently doing a paper."

"That does it, mister," his mom said walking into the room and grabbing his laptop, the soft glow showing blue eyes and pieces of brown hair, and closed the document. "I just closed out of the document so you have to share it with your brother now."

"You didn't!" Arata said standing up. His mother showed him his desktop screen of a picture he made over Keramon. "I didn't save that paper! You just deleted my twenty-five page essay that I was going to submit to get accepted into the college I really want to go! The deadline is tomorrow and I've been working on that paper for two weeks!"

His mom stood there as Arata walked by her and left, not even caring that his young brother was holding onto a stuffed toy snake, tears forming in his brown eyes, or that his step-father sighed and went upstairs to talk to his wife.

Arata signed into his EDEN account automatically getting greeted by Keramon as he proceeded to log into a private chat room that he created for Nokia, Ami, and himself. Upon entering the chat room, he saw Ami there with her Lopmon holding Terriermon up as they clapped hands or ears in Terriermon's case together.

He walked over to them, his hands in the blue bodysuit pockets, "What in the world are you doing?"

Ami didn't falter in the movement and sometimes Arata wonders if Ami acts like this in reality or just in the digital world. Her red hair was tied in a small pony that was on top of her head, her digivice goggles were being held up on the pon, since he was looking at the back of her head, he couldn't see her crystal blue eyes, she was wearing a yellow shirt that had black sleeves and in the front are two black circles for AWA Studio which Arata hasn't found any information on...yet. Her ashen grey pleated skirt along with her yellow knee high socks made her legs seem that much longer even though he was a good head taller than her, however she wasn't wearing shoes this time. "Where are your shoes?"

"Pattie-cake," Ami said as they started clapping faster, "As for my shoes, they are at the beach."

Arata gave the back of her head a pointed look, "Patti-cake? The kid game where you clap hands?"

"Yes," Ami said, "Only the more we clap, the faster it goes."

Terriermon messed up and pouted at Ami, "Why don't you try to teach Keramon this game? Or you could play against Lopmon?"

Ami turned around and looked at Arata, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," he replied and stared at her but she just kept staring at him. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?'

"Staring at me like that," Arata said crossing his arms, "Not in the mood."

"Well, I like to make eye contact with those who I am talking to," Ami pointed out as Terriermon and Lopmon showed Keramon how to play patti-cake, "So what's wrong?"

Arata sighed, he didn't have a chance against her questioning gaze or her kind heart, "You know how I've been working on this essay for college?" Arata asked which Ami nodded, "My mom just deleted the last ten pages I did today by closing out of the document. All because I didn't share my laptop with my step-brother.I paid for all of it with my own money that I got from my own job. I even told her that when I buy it I am not sharing it with him."

"Can you find it and finish the ten pages?" Ami asked. "Kyoko said that not everything that is electronically deleted is truly deleted."

"Yeah, that's true but I won't be able to find it. I didn't share it anyway plus it's due later this night. I won't be able to find it before then."

"Do you have any plans?" Ami asked.

"No, why?"

"I'm going to find them for you. Can you meet me by the bookstore on the Nakano's third floor?" Ami asked. "I'll message you when I find it!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Nope, just optimistic," Ami said as her two Digimon hopped on her shoulders as she left the chat room.

"She's insane," Arata said to Keramon. "There is no way she'll be able to find it."

Arata left soon after unsure of where to go, he definitely didn't want to go home and listen to his mother yell at him. It was hard enough trying to follow his dream of becoming a virus protection person in order test the protection services with his mother berating him and taking everything he owned and giving it to his step-brother. If it wasn't for some of his friends, his collectables would be ruined by now. However, he didn't want to hang out around Nakano all day in case he became a guinea pig for Kyoko's office. If he also went to Nakano then He'll run into Nokia who is always by the CD shop.

A loud beep came from his digivice which he pulled out of his pocket to see he had a digi-line message. He brought up the keyboard on his phone like digivice, he hasn't been able to find the digivice goggles that Ami has and wondered where she got them from.

Ami: Hey, I'm at Nanako waiting for you!

Ami: Arata, I'm not playing a mean prank on you.

Ami: Please Arata.

Arata blinked was he in that deep of thought that he didn't hear his digivice go off for the first time or the second. Each with a ten minute interval.

Arata: Sorry, didn't know I had messages. I'll be there soon.

He headed towards Nanako trying to figure out where and how Ami had found his paper.

Ami was busy talking to May, the worker who stands outside of the book shop when Arata arrived riding the escalator. May's face was a bright red color that matched Ami's hair as Ami said something to her.

"Be quiet!" May whispered neither of the girls noticing Arata standing there. "She might be near by! She might hear me!" She than noticed Arata and let out a squeak hiding behind Ami, her head peeking out from the side, "Wel-welcome. Come in. I screwed up again."

"You did fine," Ami said holding onto a report cover. "He's here to meet me. It's about time you answered your messages."

"Bite your tongue," Arata said crossing his arms, "Did you find it?"

She handed him the report cover over to him, "I did more than that; I printed them after correcting any grammar or spelling mistakes, and got it all ready for you to turn in."

Arata looked at her, "Seriously? How did you find it?"

"Cyber magic," Ami said chuckling a little. There was no way she would let Nokia, Arata, Ryouta, Sakura, or her mother know that as of now, she's 100% data.

"Thank you so much," Arata said. "This means a lot to me."

"Anytime," Ami said as Arata left.

"You have a crush on him~" May sung as they thought he was gone but he just barely went around the corner by the escalators. Something didn't feel right about Ami. He wasn't expecting this conversation through.

"Yes, I do have a crush on him but it's not like it matters. Nokia already has her eyes on him and I've seen him around Shibuya. Most of the friends who he has that are girls are a lot more beautiful than me. Also he already has a lot on his mind, there was no way I was going to ask him to go to the Nanako dance with me tonight."

"Nope," May said, "You are wrong on so many accounts but we shall go to the dance together tonight!"

Ami laughed, "Then still keep our study date tomorrow?"

"Study date! Study Date!" May chanted.

"Strange," Arata said poking his head around the corner while May talked to a potential customer. He watched as Ami held her hand up to the robot by the shop and it was like a portal opened up and swallowed her up piece by piece. "Stranger still. She's hiding something besides her crush on me. Something much bigger."

 **~~The End~~**


End file.
